


图谋不轨

by sanchuangmu



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchuangmu/pseuds/sanchuangmu
Kudos: 3





	图谋不轨

图谋不轨

我（工具人）x蓮  
【粗暴预警！慎入！就是辆痴汉妄想烂车。】

我想他已经察觉了，关于我盯上他了这件事。原来我表现的已经有这么明显了吗？真是的，这都要怪川尻老师太会勾引人了，让我没办法移开视线。他在有意回避我，明明之前和对待别人一样的贴身教导，现在却唯独漏掉我。

他出了一点汗，后背的衣服隐隐有些潮湿，贴在皮肤上，腰显得格外的细。这样漂亮的腰上却附着一只不够老实的手。我恶狠狠地盯着手的主人。只知道防备我，怎么不晓得这教室里还有人怀揣着和我一样的心思。手的主人察觉到我的视线，回头冲我不易察觉地一笑。这个人在挑衅我。接收到这个消息的我简直怒不可遏，恨不得立刻把川尻老师就地正法，让这些人都看看，他的主权到底属于谁。

他终于也被我灼热的眼神看得受不了了，回头看了我一眼又赶紧转回去。我捕捉到他眼神中的慌乱，心情变好了一些。在他的课堂上，他总是自信而沉稳的，仿佛一切都在他的掌控之内，我还是第一次见到他慌乱的样子。一想到这份慌乱是因为我而产生的，心头又舒畅了几分。但还不够，想要他更加慌乱，身后退无可退，眼睛蓄满泪水，只能仰着脖子打开身体任我索取。

「好，今天的课就到这里，大家辛苦了。」川尻老师顿了一下，像是下定了什么决心似的，突然把目光锁定到我身上，「你先留下，我有些事情想和你谈谈。」

这正中我的下怀。我本来就打算编个借口和他留在教室里，没想到他先提出来了。

其他人和他说完再见就纷纷准备离去。他笑得开心，两只眼睛眯起来，露出狐狸般的笑容，两只爪子晃着做出再见的手势。总是一派清纯的样子，真希望他今天之后还能拥有这样的笑容。

不一会儿整个教室就只剩下我们两个人了。

他把我拉到角落里，然后抱着腿坐下来，看起来小小的一团。我看着他的发顶，忍住了摸上去的冲动，贴着他坐下。他不太适应，想向旁边挪，我拉住他的手腕，给他一个委屈示弱的眼神，他果然不再动了。他心软的不得了，我早就知道他吃这套。我看着他，离得好近，他的睫毛意外的浓密，特别是下睫毛，已经到了自带眼线的程度，脸上还留着运动之后的浅粉色，不算太薄的两片唇泛着水光一张一合的。

好久之后我才意识到他是在叫我的名字。然后他看起来又不知道该怎么措辞了，颇为苦恼地挠了挠头。我想他一定是在考虑怎么说话既能拒绝我又不会伤害到我。

「您明白我的心意吧。」我直接了当地挑明了他想说的话。

他大概没想到我这么直白，愣了一下才点点头。

「我知道的，我知道您不喜欢我，我也没想和您在一起，只是想这样每天都能看到您，就算是这样都不可以吗？」我控制着自己的声音故作委屈地说到。

这一招果然奏效，他立即投降，捏着我的肩膀安慰我，平时妙语连篇的他半天才扯出个干巴巴的理由，「你很好，学东西又快，人缘也好，但是太小了，我们的身份也不合适，有些事情是不能勉强的。」

我点点头，眼里挤出泪花，「嗯，我明白。」

他还想继续说些什么的时候却被我打断了，「老师，等一下。」我在他疑惑的眼神中起身，走到一旁从我的包里拿出两瓶水，把一瓶拧开了交给他，「有点渴，老师也喝一口再说吧。」

他点点头，但神态上似乎是觉得我的行为有些奇怪，只是碍于刚刚拒绝了我的心意，不能再伤我的心，不得不在我的注视中把水灌入口中。不算明显的喉结正一上一下动着，这意味着瓶子里的东西已经进入到他的身体里。一滴水从他的嘴角滑下来，沿着下颌，路过修长的颈子，最后消失在衣领口的锁骨处。我不自觉咽了咽口水。

接下来不论他说什么，我都默默点头，我只想消磨时间，并不在乎他说了什么。他的声音绵软，黏腻，像是没过变声期的小孩子，总让我想起苹果糖的味道。

我计算着时间应该到了。脸上的粉色没有褪去反而加深，连耳根也染上了颜色,话语间的停顿与喘息变得频繁，我悄然观察着他身体的变化。他大概也意识到自己的身体变得有些奇怪，突然站起身，却因为水瓶里加的东西腿一软只好扶着墙。

药力扩散的很快嘛。

我立刻上前去扶他。他明白了什么，只想躲开我的手，用细长的眼睛瞪着我，语气里满是不可思议，失望和怒意，「你在水里做了什么？」他扶着墙走了几步之后，最终却只能软趴趴地沿着墙面滑下坐在地板上大口喘气。

「那都要怪您。」我蹲下身，仔细端详着他被迫染上情欲的脸。他的面部轮廓很柔和，唯一具有攻击性的下三白眼也蒙上了一层水光，抬眼看我的时候有一种莫名的无辜感。「都已经勾引我到那种地步了，还不打算负责，也太过分了。而且作为老师，您怎么可以区别对待呢？」

他看着我瑟缩了一下，震惊地反驳到，「我没有。」

「您想不认账吗？您好久没有贴身教我了吧？」我这次是真的有些委屈了，那截细腰隔着衣服的触感我可是十分想念，我懒得再用敬语，「还是说，你想说，你没有勾引我？你去问问其他学生，你有没有？看看有多少人想干你，把你肏的话都说不出来。」

他微微张开嘴，表情愕然，估计是没能处理我话语间的信息量。何况这种药本来就会使人的思考变得迟缓。

我趁着他迷茫的时候把他的上衣向上卷起，尽量露出胸前的两颗乳珠，再脱掉他的鞋子，扒下他的裤子，只留着一双白袜子裹在他光溜溜，又细又直的腿上。他虽然瘦，却不是干巴巴的，而是富有力量感的劲瘦，纤细娇小的骨架上附着着一层薄薄的肌肉。在我按照计划按下手机的相机快门之后他才终于反应过来发生了什么。他赶忙用手遮住了已经微微勃起的私处，愤怒而难堪地冲我叫到，「不要！你在做什么！」

我按住他挣扎着站起来的身体。他身子纸一样薄，虽然有些力气，但由于药效再加上我本身力气就大过他，我很轻易地就把他制服了。他的两只手被我扯下松垮挂在脖子间的领带绑在身后，整个人倒在地板上。不知道是因为愤怒还是情欲，他喘着粗气。但他仍然让自己保持冷静，「你现在放开我，我可以当做什么都没发生过。」

我听着他的话噗嗤笑了。怎么会有这么天真的人？我扶着他重新倚回墙面，一只手捞起他的一条腿扛到肩上，就以这样的姿势与他接吻。他的唇比我预想中的更加柔软，咬上去就像是在咬果冻。他咬紧牙关，抵抗着我舌头的入侵。我掐住了他的下巴，以为他只要吃痛就会放松，没想到他就这样忍耐着铁了心的不让我进去。

「老师这样表现的话，我只好把刚刚的照片放到网络上去了，即使被别人看到也没关系吗？」

他终于有所松动。我趁虚而入，舌头扫荡了他的口腔，连角落也通通不放过，勾起他想要避开的软舌，尽力吸吮纠缠。

好甜。果然像是苹果糖的味道。

正沉醉于这么美妙的感觉之中，我却突然感觉舌头一阵发麻，一股刺痛传来，血腥味就弥漫开。我结束了这个吻，愠怒地看着喘的上气不接下气的他，「老师也太不乖了。」我的手轻轻划过他的腰间，感觉他的战栗，他身体过于敏感了，每一次触碰都能使他颤抖，在他上下剧烈起伏的前胸上画圈，然后狠狠地捏住了他已经硬起的乳珠。

他痛呼一声，缩着身子想要躲避，可是背部紧紧贴着的墙壁却阻断了他的移动。我用力咬上他的喉结，可能是有了最脆弱的颈子被人掌控的感觉，他一动也不敢动。我继续在他颈子上吸吮着，保证每一下都留下一个深红色的印记。一路向下，来到锁骨的位置，我毫不怜惜地啃食着，像是要把他吞拆入腹。他右面锁骨的下方有一颗痣，在染上浅粉的皮肤下显得格外色情，我自然特别关照了这块皮肤。与此同时，他浅色的乳珠已经被我玩到像是红艳艳的小果实。是会发痛的程度了，但我不肯放过他，决心给他一点小小的惩罚，用指甲扣挖着他的乳缝。

他难耐地仰起头，死死地抿住嘴。

我的舌头来到他的腰腹间。他的腰极瘦，线条极美，凸显的马甲线让人移不开眼睛，我用舌尖留下一串串水痕。再向下，我恶作剧般亲吻了他已经完全站起来前端还吐着透明液体的小兄弟。他身体猛烈地颤动了一下，紧紧闭着的嘴巴终于泄露出一声甜腻似猫叫的呻吟。

「真敏感啊，只是亲一下就要高潮了吗？」

对于我的话语，他居然没有任何反应，仿佛甘愿成为砧板的鱼。我希望事情能更有趣一些，不打算就这样进入他的身体了，放下他的腿，起身把口袋里准备好的润滑剂扔到他身边，「老师，你自己来。」

他瞪大了眼睛，整张脸涨红了，被汗水濡湿的银发结绺贴在他光洁的额头上，拼命地摇头。我笑着在他面前打开了手机，「我现在要找一个同学过来喽。他可是跟我说过早就想肏进你淫荡的屁股里了，还是在大庭广众之下哦。」

「不要！不要！你不能这么做！」他看到我上下操作的手指，奶气的声音变得十分尖利，几乎要挣扎着站起来抢夺我的手机。

其实我只是在屏幕上瞎划而已，我才不会那么蠢，把这样的他分享给别人，「接下来老师如果不乖乖按我的要求做的话，我还会叫更多的人来。你可要想好了，自己能承受几个人。」

我解开他手上的领带，在一旁看着。他呆愣了好一会儿，终于颤颤巍巍地捡起了身旁的润滑剂，趴到地板上，应我的要求，将臀部对准我，塌陷的腰窝里已经存着一汪汗水。他的腰很细，胯也很窄，屁股却格外挺翘丰满。他低垂着头把润滑剂挤在手上，认命一般把一根白皙细长的手指送进正微微颤抖的浅褐色小穴里。接着是第二根，他急促地呼吸了一声，勉强插入了第三根，几乎没有抽插的动作只是硬塞。我看出来了他想尽快结束的心思，蹲下身附上他想要抽回的手，带着他的手在他自己的身体里前后移动。

他无法忍受这种刺激，喘息中夹杂了呻吟声。我感觉胯下又涨大一圈，几乎要爆炸。他被我带着的手也终于摩擦到了他的敏感点，他的呻吟声陡然拔高，只露出一半就尽数被他吞咽在喉咙里。

还能忍耐吗？

我强迫他的手又进入最深处。这次他的呻吟没能忍回去，腰猛然塌下，两腿颤动得不能再支撑起身体，身子一歪就倒在地板上。与此同时，一片浊白也顺着他的小腹滑落到地板上。

他被自己插射了。

意识到这件事的他终于耐不住低低地哭出来，眼泪溢出了眼眶，鼻头和眼皮红得尤其明显，他带着哭腔，断断续续地说，「你……你放过我，放过我……好不好？」

我明白这是把人欺负狠了。我把他搂到怀里，在他耳边说到，「我没有叫别人来，老师放心好了，只有我一个人。」

他涣散的目光重新聚焦，眼神里已经不仅是慌乱而是更深层的恐惧，「你……为什么要……这么对我？」

我心里隐隐作痛，更多的却是暴虐因子被释放出来。想要欺负他，这个念头盘旋在我的脑子里。我不回答，抱着他来到了镜子前。舞蹈教室有一整面墙那么大的镜子，我带他过来纯粹是为了让他能够看得更清楚。

我解开裤子放出自己的东西，然后分开他的两条腿，两只手狠狠压着他的腿窝处，在已经泥泞不堪的穴口研磨了几下。他惊得下意识想要逃离，却因为被我按着身体，所以动弹不得，我随即狠狠地捅进去。由于药物能够让肌肉松弛再加上充分的扩张，很容易就进去了三分之二。

甬道内的火热让我头皮发麻，快感直冲天灵盖，我急不可耐地想把剩余的部分也挤进去。但终究是没有被使用过的地方，还是过于狭窄紧绷，我拍了他屁股一下，「放松，夹的我痛死了。」

他抖了一下，从喉咙里发出呜咽声，听起来可怜兮兮的，但身下却紧张地夹得更紧了。

这一下差点让我交代在里面，我咒骂了一声，把他的双腿压的更低，不顾阻隔强行挤了进去。我被夹的发疼，他就更不好了，满脸的汗，脸色惨白，眼睛睁大仿佛灵魂出窍，粉红的鼻尖上挂着一滴晶莹的眼泪，嘴巴喘气的时候就像被丢在陆地上的鱼。

随后迎接我的是无上的快乐，我甚至在后悔自己为什么没早点实施这个计划。我一面快速顶撞着他，一面用一只手把他的脸掰过朝向镜子，「你看看你自己的身体有多色情，它正咬着我不放欸。」

他挣扎无望只好痛苦地闭上眼睛，可手上还做着无意义的推拒的动作。

我不希望他这么快就崩溃，也就没强迫他再睁开眼睛，只是更加卖力地把我的东西送入更深的地方，我耐下性子在穴道内四处搜寻着之前他手指触碰到的那一点，一边感叹他好的过分的柔韧性，一边舔舐着他唇边的小痣。这次他无力反抗我的吻，真的变成了只能打开身体任我索取的状态。

他的身体随着我的撞击不停摆动，幅度也越来越大。呻吟声再也隐藏不住，一声高过一声。他的下端又冒出了透明的液体，正贴在我的小腹上，有一番别样的炙热。染上情欲的声音，甜腻，悠长又带着一丝沙哑，让人莫名的抓心挠肝，「不……不要……快出去……」

川尻老师果然是笨蛋，都这种时候了还说着那种话。

我故意用了大力气撞击刚刚找到的属于他的敏感点，让他不能再说出一句话。整个房间只有喘息声，细碎的呻吟声和啪啪的水声。他的手胡乱地抓挠着我的胳膊。他的指甲一向剪的整整齐齐，倒也不疼，反而有种被猫咪肉垫碰了感觉。我忽视了他的行为，直起上半身，看着两个人结合的部位。打起的泡沫沾到了他的大腿根上，穴口周围都被摩擦的泛红，每当我抽出的时候，穴内嫩红的软肉就谄媚地随之翻出，仿佛是依依不舍地挽留我。

气血翻腾间，我已经没办法控制自己的力气，也不管他承不承受得住，只知道按住他的腿窝死命地抽插，「蓮。」我终于喊了他的名字，可惜他无瑕也不愿意看我，我压低了声音，「你说，再深一点，你会不会怀上我的孩子？」

他猛地一抖，小腿痉挛着，在变了调子的呻吟中射了第二次。

他的手无力的垂到地上，两眼迷蒙，整个人都沉浸在高潮的余韵中。我还没打算放过他，强忍着释放的冲动，继续猛烈的冲击着他的敏感点。这次他成了炸了毛的猫，四肢都胡乱摆动着，眼泪流得汹涌，脖颈伸出了一个优美的弧度，嘴巴张着却一丁点声音都不能再发出来，只有丝丝微弱气音。

再连着抽插十几下，我射在了狭窄的甬道之内。拔出时可以听到明显啵的一声。精液瞬间从穴口里一股股涌出来滑到地板上，我起了玩心，恶作剧般的捏住了他穴口边的软肉，「夹紧，流出来还怎么怀孩子。」

我想他的脑子现在一定变成了一团浆糊，不然怎么会用委屈巴巴的哭腔认真回答我不成问题的问题，「不，不会怀的……我是……男的……」

没事，多几次就会怀了。这么可爱的人，我怎么可能放手。我提起裤子，拿着手机又照了几张，这次记得把闪光灯和声音关了。

他像是刚刚从水里捞出来的一样，闭着眼，睫毛轻颤，满脸的泪，红还未从脸上褪去，嘴唇红肿着，因为刚刚结束的情事胸膛还大幅度地上下起伏着，两颗被玩得烂熟的红果看起来摇摇欲坠，深红的吻痕和齿印以及青紫的淤痕遍布全身，白袜子可怜兮兮地勉强裹在脚踝处。

我知道他能听到。

「川尻老师，我们做个交易吧。你陪我一次，我就删一张照片，怎么样？」


End file.
